Emmetts obssestion
by megancullen-vampire9
Summary: Emmett plays tricks on Bella, but then hears her listening to Blood by My Chemical Romance and becomes obssesed with it. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. The wonderful Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/n: Hello everyone. This story is one shot: Emmett hears Bella listening to her ipod while a particular song is playing, Blood by My Chemical Romance. Anyways Emmett gets obsessed with it and ya leads to funny events. Well here it is. Enjoy**

**Emmett's P.O.V. **

Today was any other boring day, but at least Bella is coming over I can pick on her, prank her, oh, and my favorite make fun of her when she trips over her own feet. Ha ha. Good times. Oh she's hear, yay. Let the fun begin!

"Emmett are you okay? Jasper asked suspicious. "Because I feel a lot of excitement radiating off you."

"Oh yeah. Perfecto." I replied back excitedly. Bella was coming up the steps. I'm gonna hide behind the door and scare her when she comes in. Ha ha. Oh, I'd better block my mind before Edward hears my thoughts. _I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world you can brush my hair and take me anywhere._ I kept singing that song. Yes! Bella's opening the door. She walked in. Now the Emsters up to bat.

"BOO!" I yelled behind her. She jumped almost three feet in the air and would have fallen on her face if not for _Edward. _Prince in shining armor. It's not like she was gonna get hurt I would've caught her just right before she hit the ground.

"Emmett!" Edward said. _Or should I say Eddie? _I thought toward him. That just made him more mad. Well I don't want to break Esme's furniture so I ran out the back doors to take down Eddie where only trees would get hurt. Ya, I'm the best. I can so take him down. I'm the strongest. Eddie came out and just stared at me.

"Why would you do that to my poor Bella?" He asked very calm which just made it worse. It meant he wasn't gonna fight me. Damn. Life's a butt sometimes.

But I guess I had to answer Eddie's question. "Well, it all started when I became real bored and-" He cut me off early.

"Emmett never mind." And he walked back inside. Yay, I win!

I decided since the family was probably mad at me- besides my Rosie, she could never be mad at me and I heard her laugh when I scared Bella. Gosh, I didn't know she hated Bella that much, guess I was wrong- I'd better go hunt. Let them cool off.

I ran north toward Canada. I love to run. I feel so free, like no one can touch me. When I got close to the country's border line. I decided to hunt. I could smell I bear in the area, so I would track that and go back. I'd only been gone for an hour.

Finally I caught the scents direction and followed it. Letting the animal in me take over. It led me to this awesome looking cave. I walked in and there he was all snuggled up and sleeping. Maybe I'll play around with it first. I walked over to it and poked it with my hand. It didn't even move. Probably didn't feel me through al that fat. So I poked it hardier actually make the bear sort of move. It opened it eyes and when it saw me scrambled away and up. It roared as loud as it could when it saw I was waving at it came at me teeth and all toward my jugular vane. I jumped up and got on top of it and rode it like bull riders ride bulls. It stood back up and fell backwards trying to crush me. Hmm. Smart bear. I grabbed it tighter around the neck and decided to put it out of it's misery and I snapped its neck. I squirmed out from under it and bit into it's fur and fat and felt its blood run down my throat.

When I was done I got up and brushed myself off. "Good fight bear." I said to the carcass and ran off toward home. I hoped everyone cooled down now.

When I was about 100 feet from the house I noticed I was covered in dirt and some blood. Well damn Rose gave me this shirt. I'll just run in the house and go straight to my room and change.

I ran in and everyone who was in the living room looked at me. "What?" I said and ran up to Rosalie's and mine room. When I got there Rose was there brushing her hair.

She looked straight at my shirt. "Before you say anything I'd like to say I'm sorry."

She just stood up and walked over and kissed me. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" I asked. She must not be that mad.

She sighed and said "Yes." Then went back to brushing her hair. I quickly changed my shirt and went downstairs. Well I don't want Bella mad at me so I'd better apologize.

"Bella?" She looked up from her ipod and smiled. Wow. She must not hold grudges. I knelt down by the couch and said "I'm so sorry 'bout earlier, you not mad are you.?" I asked worried.

She chuckled and said "No Em. Your forgiven that's just the way you are." She said patting my hand.

"Cool! Thanks a lot." I said happily now more tricks. But she put the head phones back in her ears and started listening to a song I'd never heard. "Hey Bella mind if I listen too?" I asked.

"Sure." She said turning up her ear phones full blast. Dang those ear phones are little but loud music sure could come out. She started the song over and it began to play.

_**Well they encourage your complete cooperation,Send you roses when they think you need to smile.I can't control myself because I don't know how,And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while.**_Interesting._**So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff!Give them all that they can drink and it will never be give them blood, blood, a glass because there's going to be a flood!**_At the mention of blood the whole family was around Bella listening to the song._**A celebrated man amongst the can fix me proper with a bit of doctors and the nurses they adore me so,But it's really quite alarming cause I'm such an awful fuck. (Oh thank you!)**_Ha ha. That's funny._**I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff,I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough.I gave you blood, blood, blood,I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love!**_

We all stared at Bella.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

They all stared at me. Maybe I shouldn't have played _that_ song. Jasper was the first to speak. "Umm. Bella what kind of song is that? Who's it by? Why do you have on your ipod?" Wow lots of questions.

"Well it's sort of screamo. It's by My Chemical Romance and the song was on the Cd, so ya. Plus it's really funny. Why"

"That's an interesting song there Bella." Alice said. I just shrugged.

Rosalie was in the back near the kitchen and said " I think it was stupid."

Edward just stared at me. "What!. It's not that big of a deal, if it offends you I'll delete it." Although like that song.

Edward said "No it's fine Bella we're just surprised is all" I sighed in relief.

Then Emmett exploded and said "Well I like it! It's supper cool!" Of course Emmett would like it.

"Well thank-you Em."

"Hey Bella… Your so cool" I blushed. Emmett was so funny sometimes.

Everyone went back to doing what they were doing earlier.

"Well Bella I'd better get you home before Charlie gets mad at me for you being late." He chuckled.

"Ya probably." I said shrugging. "Well bye everyone." They said bye and me and Edward went out to his Volvo.

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

I've got to find that song.

**A/n:**** Well there's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter up very soon! Oh! And please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. The wonderful Stephenie Meyer does. I only own Denise.**

**A/n: Hello everyone. Thanks so much for reviews. Sorry its taken me so much time to update school has been murder lately. I didn't think being a Freshmen in high school would be hard, but it is. Well anyways here is chapter two.**

**Emmett's P.O.V. **

_**I've got to find that song.**_

It was just about three hours after Bella had left the house and I was on my way to Radio Shack to buy myself an ipod and one particular song as soon as I got home. When I got into the store I went straight to where the ipods were. The lady at the counter looked terrified. Probably of me. Her name tag said that she was Denise. I tried to fix the determination on my face and turn it into a smile. It must have worked because she relaxed a little. Then I saw it. It was the most beautiful ipod I had ever seen. It was pink! COOL!

"Excuse me Denise." I said in my most sexiest voice. She turned to look and when her eyes met mine I heard her heart flutter.

"Y-Yes?" She asked stuttering.

"I've found something I'd like to buy."

"O-Okay." She stuttered. Again. She walked over to the glass door and put the key in it, turned it and asked. "Which one?"

"The Pink one. Please." I asked quiet politely. She looked at me astonished and grabbed the pink one. YAY! Finally after she rung it up and I paid for it I was out the door.

"Thank you, Denise" I yelled so loud that other people turned there heads to look. She blushed and sat down breathless and very pink.

________________________________________________________

"Hey, everyone! I'm home!" I shouted when I got into the house. They were all sitting there just staring at me astonished….. Ugh!!! Alice she can't keep a secret for anyone! _Edward get out of my mind! _geese no privacy! Finally someone spoke. It was Alice.

"Umm… Emmett are you okay?" She asked a little worried, but with a humongous smile on her face.

"Yep! Better then okay actually. I just went to Radio Shack and got myself the most awesome ipod ever!" Okay I might have just sounded like a kid on Christmas eve just now. "Anyways here it is" I pulled the awesome PINK ipod out of the bag and showed them! "It's cool isn't it?!"

Jasper and Edward started roaring with laughter.

"It's pink!" Jazz said.

"It suites you well Emmett, very good for your manly hood." Edward second.

I gave them a dirty look grabbed the laptop and started to go upstairs , but instead yelled.

"Hey, Jasper feel this emotion!" And tried to feel the most _happiest_ person alive, well vampire. I saw him cringe. Mission get back at Jasper succeeded. Now… Mission get back at Edward next.

"Hey, Edward look at this." And I threw him a couple pictures of me and Rose doing stuff he does not want to see, I also threw some of just Rose to him too. I saw him cringe too. I win!

_________________________________________________________________

Finally I was upstairs looking for that song when there was a knock on the door. Hmm… wonder who that could be and went downstairs to look.

**A/N: Hmmm…… I wonder. Well I know , but you don't LOL. At least I finally got it updated. Again I'm very sorry about that and thanks for sticking with me you guys!!! ;) **


End file.
